User blog:Corbierr/Merry Christmas ~ (Part 1 of my 2 part fanfic)
Part 1- ''' '''Date- December 23rd (Before TOR) “I can’t wait to see my parents again,” Fabian smiled, while packing up his suitcase. It was two days until Christmas, and all the students were preparing to leave for home. They would be gone until New Years. “I hear you, dude,” Eddie said from where he stood looking out from his window at the heavy snowfall. “It’s going to be awesome.” He and his father were going back to America to see his mother; KT was coming with them, because she couldn’t exactly spend Christmas with Great-Grandpa-Frobisher while he was out tomb exploring. “After fighting a two hundred year old zombie sinner, I could go for a ‘holiday’.” Fabian laughed at his use of the British word, but had to correct him. “One hundred and thirty three year old sinner zombie,” “Whatever.” Once Fabian finished packing, he and Eddie went out into the hall where Trudy was pacing. “Oh, this isn’t good, this isn’t good at all...” “What’s not good?” Eddie asked. She turned around. “Oh, dearies, go get the others first...” ---- A few minutes later all the students were assembled in the living room. “So what’s wrong, Trudes?” Joy asked. “Why do you need to see everyone?” “I...I’m sure everyone here has noticed the large amount of snow.” “So, what does that-oh...you’re not saying...” Patricia jumped to her feet. “The roads aren’t closed, ''are they?” “I’m afraid they are, sweetie. As it looks right now...you won’t be going home for Christmas.” ''“What?” “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I understand, really I do...There’s just too much snow...Mr. Sweet is going to contact all your families.” Trudy, like the students, seemed about to break down in tears. She left the room, and everyone turned to each other. “What are we going to do?” Mara asked. “It’s Christmas!” “What can we do?” Jerome replied, putting his arm around the crushed-looking Joy. “Except try and deal with it?” “I don’t see the problem;” Willow blurted. “Anubis House is ''our home, isn’t it?” The others went silent. “But what about our families?” Patricia asked, thinking of how it was going to stink not to see Piper this year. “Well...we are ''sort of ''family,” Joy pointed out. “Maybe this won’t be so bad. We just...need to look on the bright side...” Sure, they said that, but nobody was really in a holiday mood anymore. “Well,” Willow stood up. “I’m going to go ask Trudy if I can decorate the house.” She left the room, Alfie chasing after her excitedly. Jerome got up, too. “I’d better go help them, last thing we need is for Willow and Alfie to take over all the decorations, unless we want an Alien Unicorn theme.” ---- For the rest of the day, the students took charge in decorating the house, until it was ready for Christmas that afternoon. Paper snowflakes in all the rooms, green and red fabric taped up in stripes along the walls, Christmas hats on all the stuffed animals. It wasn’t...perfect, but it was close enough. If they had to be stuck in Anubis house for the Holiday, they’d take what they could get. “We still need a tree,” Alfie pointed out. “Way ahead of you, Alfie.” Fabian smiled, as he, Patricia and KT came out with a large paper tube, painted green and wrapped with Christmas lights that they had found in the attic. He plugged it in; now it was a lit up'' green-paper tube. “It’s not much, but it’s nice enough.” Jerome looked it over and shrugged. “It’s kind of cute, I guess.” “Thanks Slimeball,” Patricia smirked. “I suppose that was meant to be a compliment.” He just smirked back at her. “What about the star?” KT frowned. “We couldn’t find one.” “Wait, I’ve got it.” Alfie ran into his room; He came back a moment later with the fairy wand he used to wake Amber up the night of the prom two years ago. (AN: Continuity biches :P) '''He put the stick through the hole, and now there was a plastic star on the top of the ‘tree.’ “It’s so beautiful,” Willow said. “You’re so smart, Alfie.” And she hugged him. “I wonder what Victor will say to all of this,” Patricia sat down on the couch. “Speaking of Captain Curefew, has anyone seen him today?” “I have,” Mara said. “We was in his office. All the lights were off. I was going to say goodbye to him, but it looked like he was asleep. But that was this morning.” “Strange...what do you think’s going on?” Fabian shrugged. “Should we check on him?” “Dearies, let Victor be,” Trudy came into the room, then stopped at the ‘tree’, tearing up a little. “Oh, it’s lovely, sweeties...This whole house is lovely...” "Thanks, Trudy," Eddie grinned, but paused. “Why can’t we talk to Victor, though?” He couldn't help but return it to that topic; something was wrong, he could tell. She sighed and looked at Eddie. “I told him I wouldn’t make a big deal of it, but...Victor’s sick. I’m worried that this may be his final Christmas.” '''Part 2 will be tomorrow. I hoped you guys enjoyed part 1! Category:Blog posts